Try Outs
by SlytherinGurl176
Summary: Lavender Brown is trying out for the Quidditch team. One Shot


The Tryouts

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing in the Harry Potter world. L 

Summary: Lavender Brown is trying out for the Quidditch team, one shot I think.

A/N: I wrote this as an assignment in one of my yahoo groups and thought I'd might as well post it here. Tell me what you think, I'm not sure if I like it.

This is it, it's my last chance to make the Quidditch team before I graduate next year. I know that I'm not as good as any of these other players, but I want it so much more! This is the only connection I have left to my grandmother. She was after all, the famous chaser Petrova Porskoff who invented the "Porskoff Ploy." (The "Porskoff Ploy" is when the Chaser carrying the Quaffle flies upwards, leading opposing Chasers to believe he or she is trying to escape them to score, but then throws the Quaffle downwards to a fellow Chaser waiting to catch it. Timing is the hardest part of this whole play). 

My grandmother was so clever; I was so upset when she was killed over the summer holiday. I can not believe that You-Know-Who killed her, she never did anything to harm anyone, and she was so kind and gentle. He had no reason to attack her in her own home in Russia. We did not even know that she was killed until almost a week afterwards. We felt so bad, so helpless. That is when I decided that I had to do something to get close to her. And I figured that playing Quidditch, her favorite pastime, was the best possible way to help her memory live on forever. Of course when I decided to play Quidditch I had to try to become a chaser because my Grandmother taught me everything I know. We would always play together whenever I came to visit while on summer break or Christmas holiday. It was the only way I knew how to communicate with her.

Ok, it's my turn coming up to try out soon. There are only two chaser spots open since Ginny Weasley decided to become a chaser and let Harry go back to Seeker. Harry obviously became Captain since Angelina Johnson's final year was last year. I can't believe we have to have a whole practically new team, besides Harry of course. Unfortunately, we've kept Ron on as Keeper, although, he is a bit better than he was when he started last year. (I guess winning the Quidditch Cup helped to boost his self-esteem a bit). 

They are replacing the two beaters they had to find after that witch Umbridge kicked Fred and George off the team last year, because they just weren't cutting it. So that means four people are going to make the team. There are twelve people here, that means that I have a one in three chance in making the team, that's not too bad I guess.

Seamus just finished trying out for beater. Harry looks like he is about to call the next name to try out, 'I hope it's not me, I hope it's not me.' 

"Lavender Brown?" Harry calls out looking around as if to question if that is the correct name and it's not just someone playing a joke on him. 

"I'm—I'm here," I say as possibly quiet as I can while slowly descending the stairs onto the pitch. My palms are so sweaty I can barely grip my Nimbus 2000. After reaching the pitch, I turn around to face Harry and find that everyone is staring at me. I mean, I know that I may have shown no real interest in Quidditch before, but I really do like it! 

"Ok Lavender, I want you to mount your broom, and fly as quickly as you can twice around the field. Next, try to catch as many Quaffles as possible while we are bewitching them to fly towards you. Finally circle two more times, come back, catch a Quaffle and score while Ron is keeping."

"Ok, I think I got all that," I say while butterflies, no hippogriffs, are banging against my stomach. I think I'm going to be sick.

I mount my broom and rise as fast as I can and speed off towards the other end of the field. I think I'm doing decent, the first lap was really fast! The second lap is no problem now. Now it's time for the part I am most dreading, all the Quaffles flying at me!!! I think they are all bewitching all the Quaffles to fling at me at the same time! Caught the first one, the second hit my fingertips, and the third was way off. The fourth flew right into my hands, that was some good luck! The next few slid right by me, unfortunately. But I caught the last one, making a spectacular dive and save just before it hit the ground!

"Yeah!" "Go Lavender!" "Yay!" "WhooWhoo!" "Bloody hell!" I guess that means I did pretty well. They all seem impressed, especially Harry. I guess he didn't think I had it in me. Now speeding around the pitch feels like a victory lap, I might actually have a chance at making the team now! 

As I finish my second lap around the track, I look into the stands, what was that shiny light at the top corner of the bleachers? I can't get distracted now so, I put it in the back of my mind. Next to catch the Quaffle, and yes, I did it! Ok, now I have to score against Ron, (that shouldn't be too hard). The hoops are only a few yards away, get ready, slowly bring my arm back, and fling it towards the middle hoop. 

Yes! I tricked him, I scored! Yay! Grandmother would be so proud of me right now. I gracefully land back on the pitch and stroll up to Harry.

"How'd I do?" I ask casually.

"Welcome to the team," he says with a big smile on his face, "glad to have a true chaser join the team! Congratulations."

That night as I am sleeping in my bed, I have the strangest dream that my Grandmother was at the tryouts. When I woke the next morning, I was happily surprised to see "Congratulations Lavender" written in white smoke floating over my bed.


End file.
